Mystery on my school
by Junichi Mayu
Summary: Akhir akhir ini banyak kejadian aneh di sekolah Fairy Tail Academy School. Lalu Team Natsu bertekad untuk memcahkan semua misteri yang masih tersimpan di sekolah ini Fanfict tidak akan dilanjutkan lagi..
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery on my school**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mayu : Konnichiwa! Bertemu lagi dengan Mayu...sebelumnya gomen kalau fict Endless Love tidak dilanjutkan dulu karena Mayu tidak punya ide sama sekali...Fict kali ini fict Fairy Tail hohoho...Happpyyy!

Happy: Apa?

Mayu: Baca disclaimernya!

Happy: Ayeee... Fairy Tail bukan milik Mayu-san!

Mayu: Gitu dong! Story start! No flame ya! Tapi kalau kasih saran gapapa! ;)

.

.

.

**Lucy PoV**

Akhir akhir ini aku sering mendengar misteri yang menyeramkan dari teman-temanku. Mulai dari murid yang tertabrak oleh mobil saat menyebrang, murid yang meninggal saat di toilet sekolah saat kepeleset di toilet karena lantai basah. Itu hal yang konyol bukan? Tentu! Itu kematian yang sangat tragis dan tidak waras. Seharusnya murid itu harus tahu dong kalau lantai toilet sekolahnya basah! Saat itu aku bertekad untuk memecahkan semua teka teki yang masih tersimpan di sekolah ini!

"Erza, Natsu, Gray!" Panggilku pada ketiga temanku itu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray

"Ayo kita ke ruang kepsek! Aku ingin menanyakan hal misteri!" Jawabku

"Hah? Hal misteri? Kurasa tidak ada.." Jawab Erza tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku

"Tapi..mungkin saja itu benar kan? Mungkin semua murid tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali kan?" Jawab Natsu meyakinkan Erza.

"Hahhh...baiklah kalau begitu kita ke ruang kepsek..sekarang!" Jawab Erza menghela napas

**-Ruang Kepala Sekolah-**

"Ah, Lucy-san..ada apa?" Tanya kepala sekolahku, Loke

"Loke-sensei, aku ingin menanyakan apa ada hal misteri yang tersimpan di sekolah kita?" Jawabku

"Hmm... sensei rasa tidak ada.." Jawab Loke-sensei

"Tapi sensei apa ada murid yang meninggal secara tragis?" Tanya Gray

"Dia...Ultear Milkovich" Jawab Loke-sensei dengan raut wajah sedih

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Natsu yang sangat penasaran

"Dia meninggal karena kepeleset di toilet sebelah barat dekat kelas 2-3" Jelas Loke-sensei

"Ternyata...Ultear...meninggal..." Gumam Erza dengan raut wajah sedih

"Ada apa Erza?" Tanyaku

"Selama ini..aku mencari Ultear kemana-mana karena dia menghilang secara mendadak..." Jelas Erza

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Ultear?" Tanya Natsu

"Aku dan Ultear saudara...ternyata...ternyata...dia sudah meninggal..." Tangis Erza karena ia telah kehilangan saudaranya

"Erza..." Panggil seseorang

"U-Ultear?!" Tanya Erza dengan wajah bahagia

"Ya, ini aku Erza.. Gomenne aku meninggal tanpa meninggalkan pesan padamu.. aku hanya ingin berkata.. sayonara Erza.." Jawab Ultear

"Ultear! Kau tidak boleh menghilang!" Jerit Erza

"Aku mencintaimu.." Senyum Ultear sambil menangis lalu... menghilang

"Erza! Erza!" Panggilku

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza

"Daritadi kau bengong mulu ada apa sih?" Tanya Gray

"Aku melihat...Ultear..." Jawab Erza

**Normal PoV**

"Yosh...mari kita pecahkan kematian Ultear!" Seru Lucy

**-Kamar Mandi sebelah barat-**

"Ini kan kamar mandinya?" Tanya Natsu

"Tunggu! Apa ini?" Tanya Erza

**_Jangan dibuka atau dipakai!_**

**-Administrator-**

"Heh? Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Gray dengan raut kebingungan

"Coba kita buka.." Perintah Lucy

"T-Terbuka..." Jawab Erza gugup

"Hanya ada bercak darah tapi tidak ada mayatnya sekalipun..." Ucap Lucy

"Apa mungkin..Ultear dibawa oleh seseorang?" Tanya Gray dengan penasaran

"T-Tidak mungkin!" Jerit Erza

"Baiklah besok sore jam 5:00 kita kembali ke sekolah ini!" Perintah Lucy

**-Esoknya jam 5:00 sore-**

"Apa sudah siap semuanya?" Tanya Erza mewakili team Natsu

"Ayeeee...!" Seru semuanya

"Happy? Kau ikut juga?" Tanya Gray yang sadar akan kehadiran exceed yang satu ini, Happy

"Ya, Natsu memaksaku untuk ikut.." Jelas Happy

"Natsu, kau ini penakut ya..." Lirik semuanya kepada Natsu

"K-kalian hanya salah paham! Aku takut Happy diculik dengan si...si...Minerva!" Jawab Natsu sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Baiklah kita buat formasi tim dulu!" Perintah Erza

**Formasi Tim:**

**1. Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet = Koridor sebelah barat**

**2 . Natsu Dragneel & Happy = Koridor sebelah selatan**

"Oh iya kalau Natsu dengan Happy lalu Gray dengan siapa? " Tanya Lucy

"Mungkin aku bisa mendampingi Gray-sama..." Ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka

"J-Juvia!" Seru Gray

"Yosh! Baiklah! Sekarang selesai!" Ucap Erza gembira

"M-Mana?" Tanya Gray merinding dengan sangat hebat!

**3. Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Locksar/ Lockser = Koridor sebelah utara**

"Pasti deh..." Ucap Gray sambil sweatdropped

"Gray-sama kita memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Kamisama!" Tutur Juvia dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Juvia! Maafkan aku!" Jawab Gray sambil gemetaran

-To be continued-

Mayu : Yeeaaayy chap.1 sudah selesai

Gray : K-Kenapa aku harus sama Juviaaaaa?!

Mayu : Sabar..

Happy : Lupakan! Mind to RnR?


	2. Mystery on the west corridor

**Fairy Tail Chapter 2 = Mystery in the west corridor**

**PRESENTING**

**...**

**LUCY HEARTFILIA & ERZA SCARLET (sebenernya sesuai formasi team :p)**

Mayu : Gimana chap.1 nya tadi garing kah atau... gaje?

All : Dua2nya!

Mayu : *pundung* All right, gomenne kalau chap.1 nya pendek Mayu capek nulisnya -_- flame boleh tapi yang baik ya ;) disclaimer masih sama kayak tadi! Oke mission start! Eh.. story start! (Kebawa virus Little busters)

**-Story Mystery in the west corridor-**

**Normal PoV**

"Erza...apa aman disini katanya disini koridornya paling serem...mana bulu kudukku udah naik semua tingkat dewa lagi (?)" Ucap Lucy sambil merinding sama gemetaran tingkat 1000

"Lucy...kau memang penakut..." Tawa Erza yang sok berani (?) *ditabok Erza*

"Senter mana senter?" Tanya Lucy sambil nyari senter cadangannya

"Tuh senternya..." Tunjuk seseorang

"Oh iya...arigato Er...za..." Kata-kata Lucy pun terhenti saat melihat hantu yang nyengir

"GYAAAAAA! ERZAAAA KAMU DIMANAAAA?!" Jerit Lucy setengah mati

**Erza PoV**

Daripada ngeladenin si mage celestial itu mending kabur buat mastiin ada hantu di sekolah ini.

"Toilet dimana ya? Gelap sih jadi susah nyarinya! Payah ah!" Tuturku sambil kesal dan emosi

"Mau ke mana dek?"

"Oh ke toilet..." Jawabku sambil tidak menyadari ada sebuah hantu berdiri dibelakangku

"Di sebelah sana.."

"Dimana?" Tanyaku lagi

"Disono..."

"Oh ya udah bye!" Jawabku tanpa menghiraukannya

Aku pun lari secepat kilat dan melihat sebuah pintu tertutup rapat itu pasti toilet ya, toilet! Udah kebelet nihhhh!

**GUBRAAAAAKKKKKK**

"Waaaddooowwww!" Rintihku

"Ah dasar hantu pembohong! Ini sih tembok eh..kelas!" Ucapku sambil marah lagi

"Eh? Tadi aku bilang hantu kan? Berarti dia hantu dong?" Batinki

"Benar..." Jawab hantu itu

"Hhoohh? Requip!" Kataku sambil jerit2 manggil Requip

"Ckckck..." Ucap hantu itu sambil mengatakan 'ck'

"Yaelah kok Heaven Wheel Armor sih?" Tanyaku

"Mau berantem?" Tanya hantu itu

"Eh? Siapa lo?" Tanyaku sekali lagi

"Sodaramu yang sembrono" Jawab hantu iu

"Weeehhh? Ulteaaarrrrrr! Lama ya gak ketemu!" Aku pun memeluknya tapi tidak bisa

"Baru aja kemarin ketemu malah udah bilang lama" Jawab Ultear sweatdropped

"Hehehe..." Tawaku

**Lucy PoV**

"Erza...Erza..." Panggilku sambil memanggil nama 'Erza'

"Nyari Erza?" Tanya seseorang

"Iya nih..." Jawabku

"Noh..." Orang itu menunjuk Erza

"Eh? Hantu lagi ? Kamu siapa?" Tanyaku

"Meredy..." Jawabnya

"Teman Erza?" Tanyaku lagi

"Tidak tidak...aku teman Ultear" Jawab Meredy

"Ultear?"

"Ya..."

"Ultear...Ultear...Ultear..."Panggil Meredy dari kejauhan

"Erzaaaaaaa!" Teriakku

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ultear

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi"

"Baiklah..."

"Erza..."

"Ya..."

Mayu : Whaaaaahaaa selesai chap nya Lucy dan Erza next Natsu dan Happy!

Natsu : Whaaa? Happy tolong aku...

Happy : Natsu...kau penakut

Mayu : Konyolnya...oke readers! Mind to RnR? Gomen kalau pendek :)


End file.
